Alguién a quién no esperaba
by flor.pinto.3511
Summary: ¿Qué harías si luego de 24 años, llegan a tu vida personas que nunca creíste volver a ver, esas personas que podrían cambiar tu vida para siempre? Eso es lo que le sucede al joven Eugene Fitzherbet. comenten XD
1. Chapter 1

Una visita inesperada:

CAPÍTULO 1:

Era un día normal en el reino de Corona, era una mañana tranquila y soleada, perfecta para salir y disfrutar de ella.

El sol de la mañana se filtró suavemente por las cortinas, y despertó a un joven ex ladrón, de su bien y acomodado y duradero sueño.

Aún algo dormido el joven Eugene se levanta para vestirse, al tropezarse con su cómoda, dejó caer una nota junto a él.

¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta a sí mismo.

Querido Eugene:

Buenos días amor, recuerda que prometiste llevarme a cabalgar, para visitar a los chicos del patito modosito. Por favor levántate y te espero en las caballerizas. No tardes por favor.

Te ama mucho: Rapunzel.

Yo también te amo preciosa – Suspiró Eugene.

Al guardar la carta, luego de unas pequeñas risitas, no dudó un segundo más y corrió hacia las caballerizas.

Tal y como lo había dicho, la bella princesa aguardaba en las caballerizas, pero sujetando a Maximus de las riendas, para que lo ensillaran.

\- Buenos Días preciosa ¿lista para nuestro paseo? –

\- Oh Buenas días Eugene, si estoy más que lista, ya tengo todo preparado.

\- ¿Segura que tienes todo blondi?-

\- Si segura, ¿por qué lo dices?- cuestiona la princesa

\- Porque aún no se me has dado mi beso de buenos días, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, me hieres preciosa - Reclama el joven con fingido dolor.

Luego de unos segundos, la princesa se pone de puntillas para besar a su amado, con un beso apasionado.

\- ¿Me imagino que estas satisfecho?- Pregunta coquetamente la joven.

\- Por ahora sí pero, aún no ha terminado preciosa, es solo el comienzo. –

Luego de pequeñas y divertidas bromas, ambos jóvenes partieron hacía las salidas del castillo.

Al llegar, ambos jóvenes se percataron de que tres guardias y los reyes, los esperaban en medio del jardín del palacio, con una dulce mirada.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo madre? - Pregunta la princesa con cierta confusión en sus ojos.

\- Si hija sucede algo, pero prefiero que lo hablemos en la sala, allí podremos hablar mejor – responde la reina lanzando una dulce mirada hacía Eugene.

\- Por supuesto madre- concluyó la princesa.

Dicho esto, los dos jóvenes se dirigen hacía el castillo, confundidos por todo lo sucedido.

Al llegar, una dulce joven los saluda a todos, pero Eugene no logró llegar hacía ella ya que ya todo estaba negro a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alguién a quién no esperaba: Capítulo 2.

La historia jamás contada:

Eugene POV:

-¿Podría ser cierto?- no,no podría. Mi mente y mi alma estaban en un duro debate.

Habían pasado ya 24 años, y nunca creí vivir este momento, ahí estaba al frente mío la mujer que me dio la vida y la que me abandonó. Ahí, junto al amor de mi vida, estaba mi MADRE.

Mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas,podría escuchar una dulce y angelical voz que me llamaba, esa hermosa voz era la de mi esposa.

-¡Eugene!¡Despierta por favor!- me gritaba mi esposa,poco a poco fuí recobrando la conciencia y enderezandome, me senté en el sofá junto a mi esposa y deje salir todo lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Eres tú?¿De verdad eres tú?- le pregunté a la dama en frente mío.

Podía notar que estaba al borde del llanto,pero eso no me importó,quería respuestas y sabía que solo ella podría dirijieros sus miradas a la señora aquí presente,no podían comprender nada,pero como siempre Rapunzel es quién da el primer paso.

-Discúlpe señora, pero... ¿Quién es usted?¿Cómo conoce a mi esposo?- esas eras las preguntas que tanto esperaba,ella era quién yo creía que era,pero solo quería estar seguro de mis instintos.

-Discúlpen majestades, con todo lo que ha pasado, no tuve tiempo de presentarme. Mi nombre es Isabela Mourse de Fitzherbert, y la razón por la cuál conozco a Eugene es simple, yo soy su madre.

Eso había sido todo,era todo lo que necesitaba saber, era ella.

Un dolor muy fuerte atravesó mi corazón, y un millón de preguntas se alojaron en mi mente, pero no tuve tiempo de hacer ninguna ya que un pequeño llanto se alojó en la sala.

En tan solo unos minutos, entró Chaterine,la niñera,con el hermoso bebé en brazos.

En ese momento no lo resistí más y sostuve a mi pequeño hijo en brazos.

Poco a poco,el pequeño Nicolas se fue durmiendo en mis brazos, y en ese mismo momento mis lágrimas y el dolor salieron a flote.

Y sin una sola pista de arrepentimiento, me dirijí a ella con la peor cara de dolor, y dejé salir todo lo que tenía guardado.

-Así era yo cuando tú me abandonaste, tan solo tenía 3 meses de nacido, cuando tu me abandonaste en ese infierno.- Al mencionar eso Isabella se levantó, y me miró con la peor cara de desaprobación, y se dirijió a mí con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Tu no sabés lo que estás diciendo Eugene,tú padre y yo te abandonamos pero no porque no te queríamos, lo hicimos porque queríamos salvar tú vida.

-¿Salvar mi vida? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Todas las dudas se alojaban en mi interior, estaba a punto de entrar en un enigma en mi cerebro, hasta que sentí unas pequeñas manitos asomarse por mi mejilla y me devolvieron a la realidad. Nícolas tenía hambre,en ese momento me paré y me fuí directamente a Rapunzel, y ella comenzó a alimentarlo.

Sacudí mi mente en mi interior, estaba tan absorto en mi hijo, que había olvidado lo que Isabella había dicho.

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente.._. lo hicimos porque queríamos salvar tú vida..._

_-¿_Podrías explicarme como es eso de que tenían que salvar mi vida?- Sabía que sería duro para ella recordarlo,pero aunque a ella no le guste,estaba en la obligación de decirme.

-Por supuesto que puedo hijo,es por eso que estoy aquí, pero lo único que te pido es que no me interrumpas.- Eso sin duda era algo que no quería hacer,siempre me había pasado que no podía guardar silencio,sin interrumpir pero creo que en esta situación me quedaré callado como una tumba.

-Está bien,prometo quedarme callado,siempre y cuando tu me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles- Si ella ponía una condición,¿Por qué yo no?,después de todo es mi historia también.

-Bueno está bien hijo, trato hecho, ahora comenzaré a contarte nuestra historia...

_Todo comenzó hace 24 años, yo era una simple bibliotecaría en las afueras del reino, los libros eran todo para mí simpre amé la que dos veces por semana,venían niños y niñas de todas partes a leer por horas libros de fantasía,romance,etc..._

_Era un día como cualquiera,estaba organizando las estanterías cuando escucho que alguién entra,terminé con las estanterías y me dirijí hacía mi escritorio._

_Cuando levanté la vista,ví a un hombre alto de ojos y cabello de color café y una barbilla pequeña del mismo color, cuando lo ví me quedé embelesada y en ese mis momomento mi corazón dio 100 latidos por minuto. Sabía que era amor,pero no quería aceptarlo,ya que antes de conocer a tú padre ya había sufrido por amor._

_En ese momento,tu padre me sacó de mis cavilaciones,aclarandose la garganta._

_Y en ese momento,su voz parecía miel en mis oídos, y sentía que mi corazón saldría desbocado._

_-¿Dísculpe señorita sería tan amable de decirme si posee este libro dentro de este establecimiento?_

_Acto seguido,me entregó un trozo de papel,donde tenía escrito con una perfecto calígrafía... "Los Cuentos de Flynnigan Raider"_

_-Es uno de mis libros favoritos- Me confesó con absoluta adoración._

_Y en ese momento,mi boca calló,ese también era mi libro favorito._

_Y con la misma adoración,yo le confesé mi amor mutuo por ese libro,algo que a él también le sorprendió._

_-Es un gran honor conocer a alguién de tan buenos gustos,espero que usted pueda ayudarme,ese libro significa mucho.- Esa declaración provocó un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas._

_-Por supuesto que lo puedo ayudar,pero aquí no está, el único que tengo está en mi domicilio ya que me pertenece a mí.Pero yo con mucho gusto,le presto el mío,con la promesa de que me lo cuide y devuelva en el plazo de 2 semanas._

_-¿De verdad me prestaría su libro?.No quiero importunarla- Me dijo con completa sinceridad en sus ojos._

_-No sería ninguna molestía,solamente tendría que volver mañana,ya que esa es mi hora de iría a mi domicilio,lo guardo en mi bolso,y se lo traigo mañana._

_-No le veo inconveniente,solo que el día de mañana puedo venir solo de 8 a 10 de la mañana,espero que eso no sea un problema._

_-No para nada,para el día de mañana,tendré mi libro aquí esperandolo._

_-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable,le prometo cuidarlo bien._

_-No es nada,solo me gusta ayudar,me encanta ver que a la gente le siga gustando la lectura._

_-A mí igual señorita,a mí és,nos vemos mañana,dejeme decirle que a sido todo un placer._

_-Mu...Muchas Gracias- contesté entrecortadamente._

_-¡Ah!¡Casi lo olvido!- Contestó junto a la puerta.-¿Cómo es su nombre señorita?-_

_-Oh lo sinto, malos modales los mios, mi nombre es Isabella Mourse._

_-Es un hermoso nombre,me atrevo a decir,que al igual que la chica que lo posee.-Al escuchar todas esas cosas que me decía,hacía que mi estómago se llenara de pequeñas mariposas,pero como dije antes no iba a permitir que nadie más prenetara mi corazón._

_-Mi nombre es Jhonatan Fitzherbert,espero que pase una buena tarde,señorita._

_Acto seguido,se cierra la puerta, dejandome con el corazón a punto de salir. Sabía que sentía algo por ese hombre,pero nadie es perfecto,NADIE._

_Al día siguiente,Jhonathan fue muy puntual,llegó a las 8:00am,con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad,se acercó a mí y me saludó con un cálido beso._

_Se veía que había pasado un buen día,eso me puso muy feliz,no sabía porque pero me alegraba._

_-Buenos Días Isabella,que alegría verte de nuevo,espero no haber llegado muy temprano._

_-Buenos Días Jhonatan, yo también me alegro de verte,y quedate tranquilo que no has llegado muy í tengo el libro,espero que sea de tu agrado, y que me lo cuides._

_-Muchas gracias Isabella,te prometo que lo cuidare como si fuera mío,y te agradezco que te hayas tomado estas molestias por mí.Es por eso,que quiero agradecertelo invitandote a cenar,si es que no te molesta._

_-No es nada,como te dije ayer,me encanta ayudar para que las personas lean,y en cuanto a la cena sería un placer a compañarte._

_-¡Genial!-Exclamo con mucha felicidad-Te vendré a buscar a las nueve.¿Te parece bien?_

_-Si a las nueve está bien,te estaré esperando,aquí está mi dirección.-Le entregué un pequeño papel,con mi dirección,algo que a él le hizo muy feliz._

_La cena fue un sueño,fue el mejor día de mi vida,admito que me enamoré a primera vista de él pero jamás me arrepentirí de 2 años de noviazgo,nos casamos y nos mudamos a una casa que el mismo construyó aquí en el reino,era la vida perfecta creí que no podía mejorar hasta que me enteré que ibas a venir a nustras vidas._

_Transcurrido un año de la boda,me enteré que estaba embarazada,la emoción era tanta que todos los dias lloraba de la emoción acariciando mi vientre._

_Luego de 12 meses,te teníamos en nuestros brazos y eramos la familia más feliz del mundo._

_Pero la suerte me abandonó ese día,y la tragedía llegó a nuestras vidas,cuando me enteré que tu padre se había metido en negocios turbios y se negó a las consecuencias de sus actos,los hombres a quienes tu padre les debía dinero,decidieron matarnos si tu padre no les no tenía el dinero, y él sabía que nos lastimarían,por eso decidió engañarlos y cuando tuvimos la oportunidad pudimos escapar._

_Pero no los engañamos por mucho,y empezaron a perseguirnos hasta matarnos,llegamos a las afueras de Corona y encontramos un enorme escondernos ahí, hasta que vimos el nombre: "Orfanato para niños del reino de corona" y tu padre y yo tomamos la peor de las decisiones, y te dejamos en una canastita cubierto con tu manta y el libro que cambió nuestras vidas. Sobre tí,dejamos una nota que decía... "Me llamo Eugene Fitzherbert,por favor cuidenme y amenme,que mis padres ya volveran por mí"._

_Cuando al fín todo se había solucionado,volvimos por tí pero cuando llegamos,nos dijeron que el Orfanato que antes había allí había sido destruído por un é y lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y tu padre igual,todo este tiempo creí que mi hijo había muerto que ya lo habíamos perdido._

_Hasta que volvímos aquí a nuestro reino natal,a rehacer una nueva vida,pero cuando llegamos hace tan solo unos meses nos habíamos enterado de muchas cosas. Pero la que más nos sorprendió,fue cuando dijeron que la princesa había vuelto,y que se había casado y dado a luz a un hermoso varoncito junto a un tal Eugene Fitzherbert._

_Nos dirijimos rápido a quién estaba contando la historia,y le preguntamos todo sobre tí, nuestro corazón dio otra vez latidos cuando nos dijeron que eras huérfano y que tenías 24 años._

_Pensamos que era pura casualidad,hasta que un chico llamado Thomas,dijo que es tú mejor amigo y que eras la viva imagen de tú padre. Para sersiorarnos,le contamos un resumen de nuestra historia, y nos mostró una foto donde estabas con tu preciosa esposa y tu hijo._

_En ese mismo momento nos pusimos a llorar de la emoción al darnos cuenta de que al fín habíamos encontrado a nuestro hijo, y que estaba sano y salvo, y lo más importante que eras feliz._

_Esa es nuestra historia hijo,espero no haberte decepcionado,pero quiero que sepas que te amamos y que eres lo más hermoso que nos a pasado en la vida._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Esa es una historia realmente triste- Dijo mi madre-en ley entre llantos,abrazando a mi padre-en ley, y mi esposa asintió abrazandome a mí y a Nícolas._

_-Lamentablemente sí,esa es la historia de nuestra vida,creo que no hay dolor más grande que perder un hijo- en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se comprimía,me sentí rodeado por la culpa,mis padres habían sufruido mucho y yo no era capaz de articular ningúna palabra de aprecio hacia un momento,todos se giraron para verme a mí, y ver como iba a reaccionar. Sin pensarlo dos veces,me levanté y rodié a mi madre un abrazo madre e hijo que ella tanto esperaba,y en ese momento las lágrimas aparecieron en todas las mujeres presentes y en mí._

_No podía articular ningúna palabra aún,pero estaba tan encimado en el abrazo, que se me escaparon tres simples palabras..._

_-Los perdono Mamá- Esas palabras se escaparon de mis labios,pero sabía que salían de lo más profundo de mi corazón,porque por primera vez en muchos años sentía amor maternal._

_-Gracias Hijo,gracias.- y con eso nos fundimos en otro abrazo._

_-Bueno el día de hoy a sido un día lleno de emoción y sentimentalismo,pero ya es tarde y debemos cenar todos,señora Fitzherbert sería un gran honor para nosotros que usted y su esposo compartieran con nosotros esta cena ya que es muy especial-Anunció con mucha alegría mi Padre-en ley. La verdad,que para mí era una brillante idea,además debía pasar tiempo con mis padres después de mucho tiempo,pero mi madre aún no respondía._

_-¿Qué te parece la idea madre?-le pregunté a mi madre,ya que todos estaban esperando su respuesta._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí,sería un gran honor!._

_Solamente tengo que ir a avisarle a mi esposo,ya que ahora está trabajando.-_

_-No se moleste señora,mandare a uno de mis mejores guardias a buscarlo,y que sea escoltado hasta aquí.Sea más que bienvenida a nuestro hogar,esta es tambien su casa querida Isabella,ya que tengo la ilusión de que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.-Con esa simple demostración de cariño,mi madre se emocionó de maneras agigantadas,ya que de un salto abrazó a mi madre-en ley._

_-Sería un gran honor ser su amiga Majestad-_

_-Nada de Majestad,dime Sofía,después de todo somos familia-_

_Familia,luego de muchos años,logre lo que mi corazón más anhelaba tener una familia._


	3. Chapter 3

Alguién a quién no esperaba.

Capítulo 3: "_Amor de Madre"_

Inspirada en la canción: _"__Por lo que reste de vida__" _Thalia.

Ya pasó una semana,desde la llegada de la familia Fitzherbert,y todos no podían estar más los días eran hermosos,desde el punto de vista de Rapunzel,ya que Eugene solo se limitaba a saludar.

Luego de que los reyes se desocuparon de sus deberes reales,decidieron pasar la tarde,para seguir conociendo a los padres de su hijo en ley.

Todos estaban compartiendo una agradable fiesta del té,junto a unos ricos biscochos,que la cocinera había hecho especialmente para la ocasión.

Todo eran risas y charlas muy interesantes,pero Eugene tenía su cabeza en otro lado,ya que solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos al ver a la mujer frente a él.

Eugene había perdonado a su madre,ya que ella no tenía muchas culpas,pero a su padre no podía ni verlo a los ojos.

Él no quería odiarlo,pero no podía evitar sentir una chispa de dolor en su pecho, cuya chispa era la causante de su aislamiento con él.

Nadie pudo darse cuenta de eso,salvo una hermoza morena que lo conocía muy bien,y sabía que algo andaba mal.

Sin levantar sospechas,le entregó su pequeño bebé a su madre,y salió con Eugene directo a su habitación.

Al llegar allí,vió que Eugene se deslizó las manos a la cara,y se apoyó sobre la cama. Rapunzel no soportaba verlo triste,asi que lentamente se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle circulos en la espalda,para intentar calmarlo.

Luego de unos minutos,Eugene se enderezó y comenzó a abrazar a Rapunzel,hasta que quedaron acostados en la cama.

-No soporto todo esto,es mucho que digerir en tan solo una semana,como quisiera que tan solo seamos nosotros tres.Tú,yo y Nícolas.- Finalmente habló Eugene.

-Amor no digas eso,solo tienes que darles la oportunidad,y verás que ellos tienen mucho amor para darte y compensar los años perdidos.

-Pero ellos no pueden compensar todo mi sufrimiento en ese maldito orfanato,ellos no pueden volver el tiempo atrás,ellos solo... ¿Querían lo mejor para mí no es cierto?-

-Exacto amor,solo dales la oportunidad,y date la oportunidad a tí mismo de olvidar y perdonar-

Dicho esto,Rapunzel tomo la cara de Eugene entre las manos,y le dio un casto beso en los ía demostrarle todo su amor incondicional a través del beso,y que él supiera que él puede hacer lo que sea.

Eugene la barrió en sus brazos,la tomó de la cintura para apoyarla en su regazo sobre la cama,y besarla con furia.

Rapunzel entendió completamente cual era el fin de esto,así que sin reproches,ella comenzó el juego también.

Luego de los que parecieron horas,ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala donde sus padres estaban aún disfruando de la compania de los Reyes de Corona.

Eugene se sentía algo indeciso sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer,pero sabía que debía hacerlo de una vez por todas,de lo contrario todo seguiría mal por un largo período.

Al reunir las fuerzas necesarias y Rapunzel sosteniendolo del brazo,abrió la puerta que lo separaba de sus padres.

Al llegar,recibio todas las miradas de las personas presentes,pero solo podía concentrarse en unos ojos cafés idénticos a los suyos.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir,pero necesito hablar con mi padre a solas,es algo importante.-Al decir eso,solo podía concentrarse en el hermoso bebé que jugueteaba en los brazos de su padre,y que lo miraba con sus pequeños y dulces ojitos.

Cuando él estaba a punto de decir algo,Rapunzel le sonrió a sus suegros y tomó a su hijo en brazos,para que Eugene pudiera sostenerlo.

-Dile a adiós a papá Nícolas,es hora de alimentarse y dormir,y creo que tu no lo harás hasta que tu padre te de tu besito-Rapunzel jugueteaba con su manito,mientras le entregaba a su bebé en brazos.

-Buenas noches hijito,espero que sueñes con los angelitos,y no hagas caprichitos hacia su madre. ¿Sí?-Al decir esto,posó sus labios sobre la pequeña cabezita del bebé,y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa.

-¿Hijo querías hablar conmigo?-

-Sí padre,por favor ven conmigo,tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Nota de autora:**

_**Lamento mucho que sea tan corto,es que lamentablemente no sé como seguirlo.**_

_**El próximo capítulo,tratará sobre la reconciliación y equivocaciones del pasado, que podrían cambiar algo en la vida de esta hermosa familia.**_

_**Bueno,no sé que más decir,solamente que de nuevo por favor me disculpen que sea tan cortito.Y espero reviews,para que me expresen lo que piensas sobre esta historia,lo bueno y lo malo.**_

_**Besitos! **_

_**Flor Pinto 3**_


End file.
